excaliburfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Prinz Eisenherz
Prinz Eisenherz ist eine us-amerikanische Cartoon-Serie aus den Jahren 1937 bis heute. Hal Foster schrieb und zeichnete die Serie bis 1971 und blieb bis 1980 noch deren Autor. Die Serie spielt im Sagenkreis um König Artus und die Ritter der Tafelrunde, etwa zur Zeit des Untergangs des römischen Imperiums um 500 n.Chr. Eisenherz gehört zu den Rittern der Tafelrunde und ist ein Wikingerprinz, obwohl die Wikingerzeit erst einige Jahrhunderte später stattfand. Dies führ mehrfach zu unrealistischen Überschneidungen zwischen verschiedenen Volksgruppen. Hal Foster war sich dieser Ungenauigkeiten bewusst, sagte aber auch, niemand würde König Artus ernst nehmen, wenn er ihn so darstellen würde, wie seine Recherchen gezeigt haben. I cannot draw King Arthur with a black beard, dressed in bearskins and a few odds and ends of armor that the Romans left when they went out of Britain, because that is not the image people have. Inhalt Eisenherz ist ein Wikingerprinz aus Thule, einem sagenhaften Königreich im hohen Norden (im Comic in Norwegen angesiedelt). Nach Vertreibung seines Vaters Aguar durch den Verräter Sligon nach Britannien (in ein Gebiet an der Ostküste namens The Wash) kommt Eisenherz als Knabe an Artus' Hof, der noch viel sagenhafteren Burg Camelot. Er wird Knappe des Ritters Gawain und später Ritter der Tafelrunde. Das singende Schwert (vulgo: "Flamberg") hilft ihm in vielen Kämpfen gegen Sachsen, Hunnen und Seeräuber. Später lernt er Aleta kennen, die Herrscherin über eine Inselgruppe in der Ägäis (die so genannten "Nebelinseln"). Nach diversen Irrfahrten, die an das Schicksal Odysseus' im homerischen Epos erinnern, finden sie zueinander und heiraten (veröffentlicht am 10. Februar 1946). Der älteste Sohn Arn ("geboren" am 31. August 1947) wird im Laufe der Zeit selbst Ritter und spielt eine wichtige Rolle, vor allem in den späten Abenteuern. 1951 bzw. 1961 erschienen zusätzlich ein weibliches Zwillingspärchen (Karen und Valeta) und zwei weitere Söhne, Galan und Nathan, des Paares in den Tagesbeilagen der Zeitungen. Letztgenannter Sohn wird aus einem Racheakt heraus, von Gefolgsleuten des Byzantinischen Herrschers Justinian entführt und schließlich zu einem jüdischen Bauernehepaar gebracht, das den Jungen auf den Namen Nathan tauft und liebevoll einige Zeit aufzieht, bis er von Arn gefunden wird und zurück zu seiner Familie kommt. Deutlich ist bei Prinz Eisenherz ein Einfluss der Zeitgeschichte zu erkennen: Der Held mit seinem ritterlichen Gerechtigkeitssinn weicht insbesondere nach den letzten Kriegsjahren einer komplizierten Beziehungs-, Liebes- und später Familiengeschichte mit Aleta, der Königin der Nebelinseln, die durch ferne Lande führt und die weibliche Rolle(n) auch als gleichwertige Lebenspartner bzw. Kämpfer stärker hervorhebt, welche (im Falle von Aleta) Prinz Eisenherz im (Fieber-)Wahn sicher geleitet. Die Serie führt Prinz Eisenherz auf weltweite Reisen, vom Wikingerausflug nach Amerika und Russland über Wallfahrten nach Jerusalem und durch den Orient bis hin zu Besuchen im (schon heruntergekommenen) Rom und bekannten wie weniger bekannten europäischen kulturell bedeutsamen Orten. Als nicht näher definierte Heimatorte sind das (alte) Thule, Camelot und die möglicherweise im Griechischen liegenden Nebelinseln zu nennen. Neben Wüsten und Wäldern werden Berge und Gletscher bereist. Filme, Serien und Theater * 1954: Prinz Eisenherz * 1991–1994: Die Legende von Prinz Eisenherz * 1997: Prinz Eisenherz * 2011: Die Schauburg in München startete am 11. Januar 2011 eine Serie von Theaterstücken, die den Comic als Vorlage haben. * 2011: Das Hessische Staatstheater Wiesbaden spielte ab 11. Juni 2011 Prinz Eisenherz in der Dramatisierung von Daniel Heßler. Kategorie:Comic